


Forever and Always

by NorthernDownpour143



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, No Beta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reincarnation AU, Romance, Soulmates, Tikki and plagg are only in the first chapter in this, but it's not much, good feels, maybe slight angst in the first chapter, memories as dreams, they literally find each other no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernDownpour143/pseuds/NorthernDownpour143
Summary: In the beginning, there was creation and she was beautiful. Her name was Tikki and she loved all things she created. The universe was her home. As her home became lonely, she created more and more and humans came from this. The humans end up making destruction, Plagg. Together, these two heal each other and bring balance to the world. And they always, no matter what, find each other in their new lives.~It's a story of how it begins, and how they end up finding each other in their own current life.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 32
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, there was creation and she was beautiful. Her name was Tikki and she loved all things she created. The universe was her home. The stars were her lights and kept her smiling. But, she was lonely and knew that she wanted company, something to look after and care for. So life began. She started with water, giving them beautiful coral and colorful fish to swim and live there. Then came land. She gave land plants and animals. Trees as tall as the eye could see and flowers that bloomed in an assortment of colors, smells, and shapes. Next, she took to the sky. In there, she put birds and clouds. Birds of varying shapes and differing calls, giving them each their own quirk about them. The clouds were there to give them cover from the sun’s harsh rays when needed and rain on dry days. Tikki looked upon her world and loved it. She cared for each living thing as her own child and always did her best.

But she still felt lonely. 

And thus, humans were made. And oh they were a joy! She could converse and speak with them. She gave them sharp minds so they could learn and grow. She gave them food so they would never starve and water so they would never thirst. And it was good. And she finally felt okay. 

But the humans quickly started growing tired of their lives with the goddess. Some complained of her having favorites, of how she loved them more than the others. But that just wasn’t true! Tikki loved all her creations just the same. She didn’t know how they came to this idea, but she tried her best to sort out any problems. It was unsuccessful though. The humans, tired of feeling put out, took it upon themselves to get rid of the one they called her favorite. 

And thus, destruction was born from the death of a young man and he called himself Plagg. 

With destruction, Tikki’s beautiful world became a place that now knew death as a regular guest. Animals and plants started dying, leaving humans with less food. Tikki, in her grief over what had happened, had stopped paying attention to mourn. And in turn, the humans began dying. Their cries went unheard to the goddess for a long time. 

Plagg, who had loved Tikki as a human, couldn’t bear to see her this way nor her creations wither away. So, he brought her back to show her how much she was needed, for without her, destruction was taking over her beautiful world. Crying, again, over what had happened to her wonderful world, she took a vow to never again leave them alone. And Plagg vowed to never leave her alone again either. 

And thus, a balance was created in the world. Life begins and ends. It has its ups and downs. There are good times and bad times. Everything is a balancing act. 

As the world balanced itself out, and to ensure that they would never be apart again to allow the other to get out of control, Tikki and Plagg swore and oath to each other. No matter when or where or how, they would always find each other. They may go some time without seeing each other, but they would always exist together and always be together, because that is how it is meant to be. Creation and destruction, in perfect harmony, make for a truly balanced relationship. 

And so, when it was finally time for creation to end her current journey and begin a new one in another life, destruction followed, keeping his promise of forever, no matter where it may take them. 


	2. Chapter 2

The dreams had started young for Marinette. What seemed like memories to her, her parents played off as part of her vivid imagination and whatever movie or show she had seen recently. But she knew that wasn’t the case. These people seemed real to her. Like she knew them personally. She remembered all of them and their amazing stories. Some were more fleshed out than others but she still knew them, their names, their lives. She could recall every single dream from a young age that she ever had. That wasn’t normal though and so, she didn’t let her parents know about that. It’s not like it was a bad thing though.

As she grew up, she found she had a habit for creating things. She loved getting her hands dirty and seeing what she could make with them. Arts was always her favorite subject in school. She felt alive when she could whip something up in her parents’ bakery. Her true passion lie in fashion. The colors, textiles, patterns… everything about it excited her. She could create two things from the same fabric and they could end up looking completely different based on what kind of stitch you put where. The possibilities were endless for her. And so, that is where her creation abilities went.

Damian also had weird young dreams as a child. He did not tell his mother about them though. Being in the league and heir to Ra’s al Ghul, he knew better than to voice anything that could put a target on his back. And recurring dreams about people you don’t know is a big hint of magical involvement, which is something he didn’t want to mess with. The dreams didn’t care. They continued on through his time as the league, and followed him on his journey from being an al Ghul to being a Wayne. Never once did they cease. In a way it was comforting to him. It was the one thing in his life he knew was stable and would always be there, no matter how annoying they may be. 

As he grew, Damian found he had a habit for destroying things. At first, he thought it was just simply being a part of the League. It was his job to destroy things, whether it be plans to attack the League, or taking someone’s life. It did not matter to him, as long as he got the job done. But as he grew up and began to think and act for himself, he noticed his destructive tendencies seemed to be in other places as well. And they could be both a blessing and a curse. He had a penchant for ruining other people’s plans, like when his father decided to finally ask Selina Kyle for her hand in marriage at a family dinner party, the curious 12 year old boy brought the box to his father in front of the whole family and asked if he was finally going to ask her. He’s also very good about ruining his brothers’ plans to sneak up on him, but he chalks that up to being a literal trained assassin. 

The moments aren’t always light hearted or funny though. He is known as the Ice Prince for a reason. He refuses to get close to anyone, except Jon. He knows he can, and will ruin their lives. His first friend he got close to when he came to live with Bruce was a girl he tolerated in his class. Being ahead of most others he was one to just tune out the teacher and scribble in his notebook. The girl saw his drawings one time, commented on it, and they kept talking after that. It was never much, but at least she could keep him entertained and not be boring in conversation. Her name was Lydia. Not long after they started talking, Lydia was pulled from class one day and never came back. Turns out, her parents had been killed in an accident and she was sent away with family in another state. But Damian knew it wasn’t an accident. He had that feeling that he knew it was because of him that her parents had been killed; the destruction liked to make itself known in many different forms. And so, unless he had to work with them or Jon, Damian made no effort to make any connections with any other people. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was known for many things in her class. She was always late, always willing to help others, have a smile on her face, being the best class President she could be. She wasn’t known for being lazy or putting things off on others. She always tried to see the best in other people. She also wasn’t known as the girl with dreams about historical people that you didn’t even know were real until you learned about them in world history. 

When she was able to tell her teacher all about Marie Curie before the lesson even started, she knew that something was really weird about these already crazy dreams she’d been having her whole life. Her class just thought she must have really liked the lady. She stayed quiet any other time that happened in class. 

She was also known for making some killer clothes for people but only as MDC. With her own little online store and Jagged Stone saying that MDC is the only stylist who gets his rock ‘n roll vibes and that she is now the go to for any big events he attends, she had been building a name for herself for a long time. So, at 17 and in her final year of Lycee, she started looking at colleges and universities to attend. One that had caught her eye out of nowhere was Gotham University. She wasn’t sure what attracted her to that particular place. Gotham itself wasn’t the best place to live, but the school did have a fantastic fashion program. It was also in a whole other country and she wouldn’t be able to see her parents as much as she’d like. But the architecture really was stunning. No matter how many times she tried talking herself out of it, she always seemed to find another reason to combat it. 

So, she ended up applying and got in.

When Marinette and her parents took a tour of the place while she was on winter break, Marinette began feeling a strange type of pull in her. They followed the guide around campus, and she listened as much as she physically could. The sensation that she needed to be elsewhere was just getting stronger. And as soon as the tour was over, she bolted, telling her parents she wanted to check out the campus some more, and let the feeling take over her. 

Across the campus, Damian was bolting from class as well. He’d had a weird feeling all day that only seemed to become more intense as the day went on. It was halfway through his Organic Chemistry class that he couldn't take it any longer and just left. His professor was shocked and the class couldn’t believe that Damian Wayne would just leave like that. 

  
He stopped when he got to the campus gardens, the feeling being the most intense here than anywhere else. And it was there he stood for approximately ~30 seconds before another person blindly ran into him and they both went tumbling to the ground. He groaned, annoyed at how today was turning out and at the person who just ran him over until she grabbed his hand to try and help him up.

Marinette groaned as she got up, embarrassed at having just trucked over somebody in her haste to get to where she felt she needed to be. She got up first from the ground and grabbed the hand of the man she knocked over and she suddenly wasn’t in Gotham anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

She was back in the lab of Marie Curie and her husband Pierre. They were working together in a companionable silence. And then they were laughing together and holding hands before going back to work on their respective benches. The next image was of the two of them riding bicycles together through the countryside and smiling at each other.

The image went black and suddenly she was in a village during the 1700’s. Her simple cotton gown was dirty from working all day, but she was smiling nonetheless. She hears the door to their home open and close and warm arms wrap around her as a hello is whispered to her before she gets a kiss on her cheek. 

She is again given another new image. This time she was in a fishing village. She is surrounded by fish and smells terrible, but her secret lover doesn’t mind. She pulls her into a hidden alley and kisses her fiercely before smirking and leaving. 

Each image of these beautiful lives feels so familiar to Marinette. Like she was reliving a memory. Many of them she had seen in her dreams, but there were so many new ones, and she was excited to learn more about them. 

She got to the last vision and all she could see was darkness. She felt tears pouring down her face. Her body hurt. And then there was someone else. Unlike the other visions, she could see this person’s face and a name immediately came to her mind when she saw it. Plagg. He had come to her. It went black again and she again saw Plagg’s face, only he was smiling at her this time. He was saying something to her, but she couldn’t quite make it out. The vision started becoming blurry and soon faded out again to nothing. 

Marinette came to and looked into the face of the person she’d known for as long as time itself had been around.

Damian smiled at his other half. The side that balanced him out. He gently put a hand on her cheek and spoke.

“Didn’t I say we’d always find each other?”

Marinette couldn’t hold back them anymore and smiled back at him through tear rimmed eyes. 

“Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little daminette goodness!


End file.
